D'écailles et d'os
by AoRubi
Summary: Apocalypse. 2051. Luce et Luka, deux adolescents hybrides nés en pleine apocalypse ont dû apprendre à survivre dans ce monde dangereux. Cependant, la partie n'est pas encore gagnée...
1. Préface

**D'écailles et d'os** est une retranscription de Rôle-Play entre Deux créas. Les textes ont été remaniés pour correspondre au mieux au modèle de la fiction écrite.

* * *

 **A** vant, le monde des humains était à peu près comme l'idée que l'on s'en fait généralement, grand et dominant l'ensemble de la vie sur Terre. Parmi eux cependant il y avait d'autres "humains". On ne savait plus exactement d'où ils venaient, ni depuis quand ils étaient là -peut-être que l'on ne l'avait jamais su. Ces êtres étaient les hybrides, des personnes humaines possédant une part animale. Ou des animaux, possédant une part humaine.

Selon les régions du globe, les hybrides étaient traités différemment. Dans la plupart des régions, ils étaient mis à l'écart de la société, isolés, comme une faute inavouée, considérés comme tabou. Parfois ils étaient égaux aux humains, et bénéficiaient même de traitement adapter à leur besoin. Mais la plupart du temps, les hybrides étaient réduits en esclavage et vendus à des maîtres humains ; quand ils ne naissaient pas dans des laboratoires pour subir des expériences douteuses.

 **Apocalypse**

Un grand mystère. La population humaine a été ravagée. Les gens malades se sont mangés entre eux, puis ont essayé -et parfois réussi- de manger les gens non-malades. En quelques jours, les gouvernements et les institutions sont tombés. Et les chaînes se sont brisées, et les laboratoires se sont ouverts.

La Nature a reprit ses droits. Les survivants sont descendus d'un cran sur la pyramide alimentaire. Plus rien n'est comme avant, tout n'est plus qu'horreurs et angoisses. La menace pèse au quotidien sur la conscience de chacun, et personne ne sait s'il passera la journée, ou la nuit.

On vous mentirait si on ne vous parlait pas de ces personnes qui s'épanouissent dans l'Après. De ces êtres qui, la liberté retrouvée, apprécient et bénissent presque chaque jour nouveau qui se lève avec la promesse de ne plus sentir les fers. Les violences sont toujours là, mais à deux, seuls au monde, on s'amuse quand même bien non ?

 **Luka et Luce**


	2. Luce

**L u c e**

Le garçon d'écaille

 _Anormal ; Imparfait ; Déviant ; Bancale_

A deux ans il est retiré à ses parents et placé dans une institution expérimentale, avec d'autres garçons du même trouble. On lui apprend à grandir avec son handicap, et peu à peu accepte sa malformation.

Il n'a pas revu ses parents ; la cause de sa différence n'a pas été trouvée. Il les a oubliés, peu à peu recalés au simple rang de géniteurs.

Les expériences consistent à le rendre plus fort, plus résistant. Il doit encaisser et subir beaucoup pour refréner cette part de lui maladive ; il doit apprendre à la faire taire pour ne plus contaminer l'autre, l'humaine, saine.

La vérité c'était que ses jours étaient comptés. Les hybrides mâles ne passent pas l'âge de treize ans ; quand on a finalement réussis à leur amputer cette tumeur regrettable, ils deviennent des demi-hommes, sans conscience de soi ; éteints. Alors ils disparaissent, et sont recyclés en nourriture pour alimenter les plus jeunes.

Alors que son métabolisme était au plus faible, et que l'heure de l'échéance se tenait à quelques jours, Luce eu un sursaut de survie. Sans s'en rendre comte, son corps -justement guidé par cette part malade- trouva son chemin dans les tuyauteries. Vers la sortie. Et c'est couvert de merde et de pisse que le garçon épousa la liberté.

 ** _Son autre moitié est Reptile._** Il l'a tellement refoulée qu'elle s'est incrustée au plus profond de lui-même ; s'ils étaient parvenus à le lui arracher, ils lui aurait probablement retirer l'intégrité de son âme.

Luce ne s'était jamais répugné ; persuadé que ce cancer n'était pas de lui, mais de l'extérieur. Alors quand les clients de la maison close l'ont travaillé pour le remettre en valeur, Luce a apprit à se considérer ENTIER. D'humain et de reptile.

Hybride. Ainsi qu'il était, justement, ainsi né.

Les écailles sont sous sa peau. Sous l'émotions elles peuvent s'hérisser et couper ; de même que sa deuxième rangée de dents qui le fait zozoter.

A sang froid, les basses températures peuvent lui être fatal.

 _le venin qui suinte parfois de ses canines a des effets douloureux_

De nature lente, en danger sa vitesse est quasiment instantanée.

Sa langue est prodigieusement longue et fine, il peut la poser sur le bout de son nez.

Il peut aplatir son corps pour se cacher.

Sa peau est très peu pigmentée, ce qui la rend même translucide au niveau des articulations.

Hydrophobe.

Régénération rapide, son corps a apprit à produire lui-même son sérum.

Il est incapable de transformation complète.

 _Crocodilia ; Rhynchocephalia ; Squamata ; Testudine_


	3. Luka

**Sujet 481 : La Créature**

 **Avatar physique :**

 **Nom : Do**

 **Prénom : Kyungsoo**

 **Groupe : Exo-k**

 **Taille : 1m73**

 **Identité de l'hybride :**

 **Nom : Bakusa**

 **Prénom : Luka (se prononce La Ou Ka)**

 **Âge : 16 ans**

 **Espèce : Dragon de feu**

 **Maladie : Hybridation difficile, utiliser son animal le blesse intérieurement, une force trop grande dans un corps trop faible.**

Il ne maîtrise pas correctement sa force, d'où sa tendance à s'isoler des autres. Il est courant de le voir utiliser ses ailes, mais il n'utilise que rarement ses attributs "chimiques", cracher du feu le blessant. Il ne craint pas les flammes, sa est peut supporter d'importantes chaleurs. En revanche, l'eau est dangereuse, il ne doit pas y rester longtemps.

Se transformer entièrement en dragon peut le tuer.

 **Son histoire :**

Luka est né dans Séoul, fils d'une écrivain et d'un comptable, il avait tout pour être normal. Sa chevelure noire comme la nuit, sa peau blanche comme la neige, une certaine allure de blanche neige il faut l'avouer.

L'enfant allait à l'école du quartier. Pas forcément très sociable, mais pas non plus timide, il ne souffre pas d'une quelconque mise à l'écart. Jusqu'à ses sept ans, tout se passe bien.

Puis vient le soir de noel. Sa mère travaille dans le salon, son père n'est pas encore rentré du travail, celui ci faisant des heures supplémentaires afin d'emmener la petite famille en voyage. Soudainement, un brasier. Leur maison est détruite en l'espace de quelques minutes, les bonbonnes de gaz explosant sous les flammes ardentes. Le mari est prévenu de la catastrophe et arrive en trombe, constatant alors de lui même l'état de sa maison. De son foyer chaleureux, il ne reste que deux murs de pierres, oscillant sous les à-coups du vent. Le brasier éteint, les pompiers entrent car c'est leur job, même si après ceci, il n'y aura sans nul doute aucun survivant. Le corps de la jeune mère est retrouvé, du moins ce qu'il en reste, quelques pauvres os carbonisés. Et, au centre de tout ce bordel, une bien étrange chose se produit. Comme un fantôme, Luka est toujours là, recroquevillé sur lui-même, totalement apeuré. Sa peau est intacte, aucune brulure. Les pompiers n'en reviennent pas, dans leur surprise, ils commettent la plus grosse erreur de leur vie, ils appellent le centre de génétique humaine.

Luka est alors cerclé de policiers qui le tiennent à l'écart en l'éblouissant avec des lampes torches, l'enfant paniqué appelle ses parents, ses cris résonnant dans tout le quartier. Son père n'est plus présent, les pompiers lui aillant formellement déclaré la mort de sa femme et de son fils, puis l'ayant conduit au poste de police le plus proche. L'institut de génétique humaine ne tarde guère, spécialisée dans la recherche sur ces mystérieuses créatures que sont les hybrides. Sans ménagement, une flèche est tirée dans le cou de l'enfant qui tombe, endormi.

Luka ne se réveille que plusieurs jours plus tard. Petit enfant encore potelé, il se redresse dans ce qui ressemble fortement à un aquarium géant, vide de toute eau. Les parois transparentes lui permettent à lui de voir les autres enfants enfermés, et aux chercheurs de tous les surveiller aisément. L'enfant est d'abord émerveillé, il y a tellement d'autres enfants ici... En dessous de lui, une petite fille avec de grandes oreilles duveteuses; à sa gauche un petit garçon vivant dans un récipient d'eau, celui ci semblant avoir des branchies. C'est passionnant. Mais rapidement, Luka, comme tout enfant, veut voir sa maman et son papa. Alors il se met à pleurer, et bien vite tous les autres enfants le suivent, causant un vacarme insupportable. Et, étrangement, un cookie tombe devant chacun d'eux, descendant d'un long tube en pvc. Les enfants se taisent tous alors, engloutissant la friandise.

Quelques jours plus tard, une femme au chignon serré vient chercher Luka. Elle le sort de son habitacle et l'emmène dans une grande pièce. Puis, elle le laisse seul. L'enfant se pense alors isolé, mais en réalité, les murs ont des yeux, d'innombrables scientifiques et chercheurs l'observant. Un large panneau remplit de manivelles et de boutons gît devant eux.

 **"** **14h34, spécimen n°481, test n°1."**

Un signal sonore retentit alors et Luka a tout juste le temps de lever les yeux avant qu'une importante masse d'eau ne lui tombe dessus. Il panique, la pièce se remplissant à toute vitesse. Il lève alors les yeux vers le plafond et découvre une petite cavité. Alors, sans s'en rendre compte, deux immenses ailes noires déchirent son t shirt et le hissent là haut.

 **"Spécimen 481, hybridation confirmée, espèce à déterminée. Suspicion de volatile."**

Les jours s'enchaînent, les expériences également. Luka apprend à tendre le bras en dehors de sa cage tous les matins pour le prélèvement sanguin quotidien. Il ne pleure plus, jamais. Il est comme tous ces autres enfants transformés en automates par la routine. Seule stimulation, les tests mensuels.

Luka sympathise bien vite avec la petite fille en dessous, celle ci ressemble de plus à plus à un lapin. L'autre jour elle était blessée, l'enfant porc-épic lui a lancé une aiguille en éternuant. Aujourd'hui, elle semble aller mieux. Mais elle ne bouge pas beaucoup. Elle semble assez faible. Une infirmière approche et Luka tapote sur la vitre pour lui faire signe de venir. De sa voix en pleine mue, il explique que sa voisine ne va pas bien. La jeune infirmière hausse les épaules.

 **"On s'en fiche, on a finit les tests avec elle, bientôt elle sera tu...relâchée."**

Luka n'est pas dupe, certains enfants partent et ne reviennent jamais. Cette petite fille est la seule restante de ses anciens amis de cellules. Cela fait 7 ans, 7 ans qu'il vit avec elle. L'adolescent commence alors à s'énerver, refusant qu'on laisse mourir son amie. L'infirmière, recule et cherche le numéro 481 dans le dossier afin de savoir à quoi elle a affaire. Son regard change alors du tout au tout et elle tente d'amadouer Luka, lui proposant de sortir un moment marcher dans les couloirs ou... Mais elle n'a pas le temps de finir, le verre explose sous la chaleur, d'importantes flammes s'élevant dans les airs. Les autres enfants crient, hurlent, brulés vifs. Luka est alors totalement paniqué, est-ce lui qui a fait ça ? Sa voisine git, le corps fumant, les enfants pleurent de douleur. Totalement effrayé, il se replie sur lui même et n'oppose aucune résistance lorsque la sécurité vient le saisir, lui injectant un puissant somnifère.

 _Discussion entre deux chercheurs :_

 _" T'as vu, le 481 a flingué un quart de nos effectifs._

 _\- je leur avais dit de s'en débarrasser tant qu'il était encore temps, personne ne m'a écouté._

 _\- Il parait qu'ils ont identifié l'espèce ? Ces hauts gradés qui pètent plus haut que leur cul, ça leur crèverait l'égo de nous en faire part hein._

 _\- Une infirmière, celle qui a survécut, affirme l'avoir vu lui même s'embraser._

 _\- Quel genre d'animal fait ça ?_

 _\- Une grenouille encore inconnue ?_

 _\- T'es con."_

Le lendemain, Luka s'éveillait dans une petite cellule, bien différente. Celle ci est faîte de marbre, et il est seul. Cependant, ce n'est pas plus mal, ainsi il se blessera plus personne...

Luka a à présent 16 ans, il n'a guère quitté cette cellule de marbre, loin de tout. Il sort, une fois par mois, afin de subir le test. Mais cette fois ci, les chercheurs ont sans doute poussé le vice un peu trop loin..

Il est aux alentours de 15h lorsque Luka entre dans la salle, attendant de voir ce qui l'attend. Et, contre toute attente, un autre jeune entre, sans doute de son âge mais plus grand et plus baraqué. Luka le salue gaiement, ravi de revoir un jeune de son âge, mais soudain, l'humain face à lui change, se muant alors en quelque chose ...quelque chose que Luka n'a jamais vu. L'adolescent perd son corps d'humain, le troquant contre un énorme corps de chien, noir et musclé à...trois têtes. Une voix retentit alors par l'interphone.

 **"Cas 356 et 481, le survivant gagne sa liberté."**

Bien entendu, ceci n'est qu'un vulgaire mensonge, mais l'enfant cerbère semble y croire et se rue sur Luka, le projetant au sol. Celui ci glapit de douleur et de peur lorsque le chien fait demi tour et s'approche dangereusement de lui.

Durant plusieurs minutes, Luka se fait malmené, son corps se cassant et se déchirant sous les crocs du monstre noir. Les chercheurs commencent à se demander si tout ceci est une bonne idée quand soudain, une lumière aveuglante jaillit dans la salle. Les flammes dévorent tout sur leur passage tandis qu'une immense masse noire déploie de grandes ailes, volant alors vers le plafond qu'elle brise sans soucie. L'alarme retentit alors, mais il est trop tard.

 **"Alerte, code rouge, alerte, fuite dans la salle de test, le 481 vient de s'échapper."**

 _Par la suite, Luka découvrit un monde immense, mais dangereux. Il ne se doutait aucunement qu'à l'extérieur de ces murs se trouvaient des monstres assoiffés de chair. Il ne le sut jamais, mais fuir lui sauva la vie puisque quelques jours après son départ, des Z se sont infiltrés dans le laboratoire et ont mis fin aux jours du personnel, condamnant les hybrides à dépérir dans leurs cages._


	4. Chapitre 1 : Désolation

Aloha, cette fiction risque de vous décontenancer un peu étant donné qu'il s'agit d'une retranscription d'un rp à deux (créa Luce + créa Luka). Nous corrigeons un maximum et modifions l'écriture afin de la rendre compréhensible de tous, nous espérons que cela va vous plaire ! Des conseils ? N'hésitez pas c:

Vous pouvez déjà trouver la préface ainsi que les présentations des personnages !

Luce : écriture normale

 **Luka : écriture en gras**

* * *

 **Un bruit étrange réveille Luka. Celui-ci est calé dans un placard, à demi sur le corps de Luce, le préservant du froid nocturne qui commence à se faire mordant. Soudain, dans l'espace entre les deux portes, il les voit. Merde. Ils sont arrivés durant la nuit sans doute, une horde de Z, grattant contre la porte. Luka se retient de gronder, réveillant doucement l'autre reptilien tout en plaquant une main sur sa bouche afin de garantir son silence. Il se penche alors quelque peu vers Luce, soufflant contre son oreille.**

 **\- Une dizaine, dehors.**

 **Il a déjà son plan pour s'échapper de cette merde, et cherche sa main de la sienne, espérant que tout se déroulera comme prévu.**

Luce dormait dans un sommeil sans rêve. En sentant son partenaire se raidir, son esprit avait déjà compris qu'ils étaient là, mais si lent de nature il lui faut d'éternelles secondes pour émerger complètement. Ses écailles s'hérissent par réflexe quand il les entend gratter, respirer en râlant. Ses yeux s'écarquillent mais sa peau s'apaise aussitôt pour ne pas couper le dragon.

\- Ils nous ont vu...?

Demande sa voix sur un ton aussi léger que le vent. Ses doigts se referment autour de Luka, et il prend une brève inspiration, presque prêt. Son sang pétille déjà dans ses veines.

 **Luka hoche lentement la tête, plusieurs Z gra** **ttant contre le placard avec une envie non contenue. Et soudain, sans prévenir, Luka s'élance dehors, le tirant avec lui. La force de son coup ouvre les portes qui propulsent les Z les plus téméraires. Le dragon ne cherche pas à comprendre, il fonce droit vers une fenêtre et s'élance, la brisant en chutant, serrant toujours la main du blond, il sait que son partenaire le suivrait même s'il sautait dans un bain de lave.**

 **Deux puissantes ailes noires s'ouvrent, stoppant immédiatement les deux corps dans leur chute.**

 **\- P'tain, faudra qu'on trouve mieux la prochaine fois.**

 **Dit-il en volant vers des lieux plus sûrs, remontant le reptile à bout de bras afin de le porter, ce qui facilite son vol.**

Luce était encore trop dans les vapes pour avoir peur, et s'était mis en consigne générale : "suivre Luka. suivre Luka." Alors quand il passe aussi près des Z, ça va, il le fait sans trop avoir envie de vomir. Ce qu'il comprend moins, c'est pourquoi leurs corps passent par la fenêtre. Merde.

Il pousse le hurlement le plus terrifié et aigu qu'il peut produire en voyant le vide sous ses pieds. Mais brutalement son souffle est coupé quand il est attiré vers le haut ; et deux rideaux noirs... deux ailes noires apparaissent de chaque côté de sa vision. Dès qu'il le peut, il s'accroche au corps massif du brun, pied et main liés, absolument terrifié. Il ne peut plus parler, il tétanise, manque d'air.

\- Tu... Tu... Tu- voles ?

Sa voix déraille et monte de plusieurs octaves.

 **Luka appose une main sur le crâne blond, l'autre enserrant fermement sa taille. Ainsi, il essaie de le sécuriser, même si en réalité il pourrait allègrement le lâcher et le rattraper au vol un nombre impressionnant de fois.**

 **\- Comme tout dragon.**

 **Dit-il, planant jusqu'à une place déserte, là, ses pieds se déposent doucement sur les dalles alors que ses ailes disparaissent lentement.**

 **\- C'est bon Luce, on est arrivé.**

Ses jambes tremblent en retrouvant le sol. Luce sourit avec béatitude et nervosité, titube légèrement sur les dalles, riant de post-frayeur.

\- Ha... Ok, ok...

Il regarde autour d'eux. C'est un petit village assez paumé, comme tout maintenant en fait, mais il a le mérite d'être en hauteur. Il repère aussitôt une tour, peut-être un ancien clocher ; le genre de promontoire qui permet de surveiller au loin. Et de s'échapper en volant à l'occasion.

Il jette un coup d'œil au dragon. Repère une nouvelle fois comment son corps a changé, comment il est devenu plus large, plus musclé ; et surtout comment la part animale se manifeste, prenant peu à peu le dessus. Il frissonne. Faut-il préciser qu'ils mangent leur viande crue maintenant ?

\- Tu nous as sauvé la vie.

Puis parce que c'est lui.

\- J'ai envie de me baigner.

 **\- J'ai sauvé ma peau, et t'étais trop accroché à moi, j'ai pas réussis à me débarrasser de toi ~**

 **Dit-il dans un léger rire, haussant par la suite les sourcils.**

 **\- Te baigner ? Depuis quand tu aime l'eau toi ? Et ce sera sans moi.**

 **Renchérit Luka en frissonnant, détestant l'eau par dessus tout, surtout que celle-ci peut lui être fatale donc il préfère s'en tenir loin. Voir très loin.**

 **\- Tu ne préfère pas qu'on aille chercher de quoi manger et se préparer pour la prochaine nuit ?**

 **Rien de bien fou, mais Luka préfère prévoir que devoir à nouveau subir un tel réveil.**

Haha. Charmant. Comme une moule à son rocher. Luce compte bien rester accroché, et ce n'est pas qu'une question de survie.

\- Y'avait un panneau hier, sur la route, pour des sources thermales à une centaine de kilomètre. Mais va pour la prévention. Je propose qu'on se cale dans la tour là bas. Est-ce qu'on sépare les tâches ? Quelqu'un qui ramasse de quoi faire un camp, et l'autre qui va chasser...?

Rien qu'en prononçant ces mots, Luce sent le plan foireux.

 **\- Non, on reste ensemble.**

 **Luka n'est absolument pas pour le laisser filer quelque part, si le blond venait à ne pas revenir, il serait perdu.**

 **Son regard se lève alors vers la tour, la porte en bas semble condamnée, parfait. Il le fera monter à tire d'aile et rien ni personne ne pourra entrer à part un autre animal volant. Satisfait de cette trouvaille, Luka cherche à présent du regard un petit commerce, en vain.**

 **\- Fouillons les maisons, on trouvera surement des couvertures et de quoi manger.**

\- Dac.

Sans traîner, Luce se dirige déjà vers la bâtisse la plus proche. C'est toujours angoissant, on se sait pas ce qu'il y a dedans, ce qu'on va y trouver... Mais la fin du monde l'a obligé à être courageux. A sortir de sa carapace pour aller au devant du monde. Alors en s'armant d'une vieille pelle oxydée, il fait sauter le verrou de la porte, et ouvre le battant à fond, qui claque contre le mur à l'intérieur.

Rien. Pas une once de chaleur qui révélerait la présence d'être vivant. Et pas de monstre affamé qui se précipite sur la source du bruit. Alors Luce entre et explore la bâtisse.

 **Luka jette son dévolu sur la maison voisine, restant à l'affût, il retourne la cuisine et trouve quelques boîtes de conserves encore intactes, ainsi que de la nourriture lyophilisée : des nouilles. Luce va être ravie sans doute. Il dégote un sac à dos et fourre ses trouvailles dedans, montant dans les chambres pour y dérober quelques couvertures et oreillers, galérant à tout porter, il sort sa queue imposante et se saisit des draps ainsi, plus aisément. Il hésite à embarquer le matelas... peut être après. Il sent qu'ils vont demeurer longtemps dans cette tour, sans doute jusqu'à l'arrivée du grand froid, là Luka devra mettre le reptilien à l'abri du gel, ne voulant pas le retrouver tout froid un beau matin.**

Luce trouve des sceaux, des paniers, qu'il remplit de boîtes, de vêtements, de couvertures, de savon. Une boîteà outil aussi, qui l'inspire à désosser les meubles pour récupérer les planches de bois plus au moins grandes. Il entasse ses trouvailles devant la maison, se faisant il vérifie à chaque fois que Luka est bien là à côté, avant de repartir tout démonter.

La brouette est une aide précieuse, il la rempli au maximum et commence à la déplacer vers la tour où il vide son contenu. Son corps transpire, mais l'effort le taille et le rend plus robuste, alors il ne cesse pas. Jusqu'à ce que dans le ciel une nuée d'oiseaux passe au dessus du village en poussant des cris stridents. Leurs ombres bouchent la vue du soleil, et Luce frissonne, il n'aime pas ce présage sinistre.

 **Voyant que la tête blonde entasse des objets au pied de la tour, Luka s'approche et commence à les monter dans la petite pièce sombre, les balançant dedans le plus vite possible en voyant les nuages qui approchent, annonciateurs de fortes pluies.**

 **Il ramène finalement le matelas galérant comme un débile pour le hisser là haut, il s'y reprend à plusieurs fois, puis agacé, il le transperce sur le bas à l'aide de sa queue et le hisse ainsi aisément jusqu'en haut.**

 **Une fois la totalité du butin mit à l'abri, il pose pieds à terre et entoure la taille du plus grand de ses bras en souriant.**

 **\- Prêt pour le décollage ? Ferme les yeux.**

Luce le regarde faire, estimant qu'il a fait sa part du boulot, et croise les bras, appuyé avec nonchalance sur une jambe. Son nez se lève vers le ciel en voyant les nuages sombres, et il frissonne quand il réalise de nouveau que l'eau vient du ciel.

\- Hm...

Ce satané dragonneau qui passe devant ses yeux, les ailes déployées, et ce satané sourire. Avant qu'il ne puisse bouger, les bras du brun se sont refermés autour de lui, et il accepte son sort passant les bras autour de ce corps chaud, les paupières crispées sur ses yeux fermés. Le sol disparaît, et il se crispe contre le cadet. Le vent souffle, la terre se renverse, et enfin les pierres touchent ses pieds.

\- Tu progresses en vol... Bientôt tu pourras ouvrir ta propre compagnie aérienne, sauf que y'aura jamais personne pour acheter les tickets.

Et il part s'effondrer sur le matelas. Qui au passage à un trou énorme, à l'extrémité.


End file.
